


Semen Demon

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Excessive Pre-Cum, Excessive Pre-come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Torture, Orgy, Pheromones, Pre-Come, Pre-Cum, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sounding, Strap-Ons, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Transformation, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, ruined orgasm, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter being rescued by the Justice League, Nate is staying at Titans Tower with Starfire and Raven, getting some much-needed R and R...That is, until he decides he wants to see what Raven's demonic form is like in bed...
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Selina Kyle, Caitlin Snow/Platinum, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Barbara Minerva, Dinah Lance/Zatanna Zatara, Harleen Quinzel/Kara Zor-El, Koriand'r (DCU)/Original Character(s), Koriand'r (DCU)/Original Male Character(s), Raven (DCU)/Original Character(s), Raven (DCU)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: DC Comics Commissions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059977
Kudos: 21
Collections: DC and Marvel Lemons





	Semen Demon

“So, what? That’s it? Community service?”  
  
Nate was more than a bit baffled, scratching his head at the Justice League’s decision to go with such a seemingly-light punishment for the Gotham City Sirens and company. Kara had given him the news over video chat with a big smile on her face, much to Nate’s confusion.  
  
“Well, _technically,”_ she giggled. “We’ve got a pretty broad definition of the term… Here, check _this_ out!”  
  
She tilted her phone down to reveal Harley Quinn, and suddenly, Nate understood. The villainess was four fingers and knuckle-deep in Kara’s sopping-wet pussy, and she was serving out her sentence with a smile on her face. She caught sight of Nate on Kara’s phone screen and waved her free hand at him.  
  
“Heya, cutie!” she called cheerfully as she tickled Kara’s G-spot, causing her to tense up and shudder. “Been missin’ ya! Sorry-not-sorry ‘bout the whole ‘kidnappin’ ya’ thing! Can’t wait ta suck ya off again! Toodles for now! _Mwah!”_  
  
Harley blew a kiss at the camera and stuffed her whole fist into Kara’s sex just as the camera tilted back up. Kara’s cheeks were a bit redder than they were a few moments ago, and she was biting her lip as Harley began her wrist-deep exploration of her cunt.  
  
“ _Mmf!_ See? We’re putting them to work f- _fuck-_ for kidnapping you!”  
  
Kara began to pan her camera around the room. Sure enough, Nate was presented with quite an interesting sight. All around the room, the women of the Justice League were enacting a very particular form of justice on a handful of villains.  
  
Wonder Woman knelt in between the legs of a well-restrained Cheetah, who was writhing angrily, straining against the ropes binding her. Diana was, of course, naked – aside from a fat, purple strap-on – and was enjoying herself immensely. She moaned and gasped as she thrust relentlessly into Cheetah’s wet, well-used cunt, drawing out little more than exhausted, muffled grunts from the gagged, struggling villainess at this point.  
  
Not all of the villains resisted their punishment, however. Some of them even seemed to be enjoying their just-desserts. Catwoman was practically purring as she lapped at Batgirl’s pussy. Barbara’s cowl was crooked, revealing quite a bit of her messy hair, as well as one of her lust-fogged, green eyes. She chewed her lip, curling her toes, letting her head fall back, and moaning as she tightly gripped the back of Selina’s head, pulling her in close to taste the orgasmic results of her hard work.  
  
Killer Frost’s punishment was a bit more inventive than the others’. Platinum oversaw the frigid villain, tapping her foot idly against some sort of custom-built heater as she hummed a tune, carefully keeping track of time as intense, fresh heat flowed through a wire and into the clamp attached to Frost’s clit. The restrained villainess groaned, gritting her teeth and thrusting her hips upwards, her back arching off the floor as warmth pumped into her icy womanhood, which rhythmically pulsed as her body absorbed the raw, intense heat, causing her to cum over and over again. She’d already climaxed a good number of times – honestly, she’d lost track – and there was a sticky, ever-growing, chilly puddle of icy nectar between her thighs. Drool ran down her chin, and her gaze stayed locked to Platinum, silently begging her to cut the power, if only for a moment. As another orgasm wracked her tired body, however, she accepted that she wouldn’t be getting out of her predicament so easily.  
  
All of the villains, no matter how they may have disliked their punishments, were glad that they weren’t Poison Ivy. Strung up in the center of the room for everyone to see, Ivy was currently the victim of a reverse-engineered form of her own pheromones – a particularly heavy dose. Her cheeks, normally a shade of light-green, were burning hot-red, even redder than her hair. Her legs quivered, and her muscles visibly strained as, orgasm after countless orgasm washed over her, unbidden. Her mouth hung open, and little more than strained, hoarse squeaks escaped – she’d stopped screaming from the unbearable ecstasy hours ago. Now, her hips bucked, and fresh, hot quim oozed freely from her twitching, flushed womanhood, pooling beneath her. Some of her countless climaxes were clearly more intense than others, eliciting a tiny yelp and a decent squirt of girl-cum from between her legs, but, for the most part, Ivy was trapped in an endless state of intense, merciless pleasure, condemned to ride out a torturous punishment of her own making until her body worked the aphrodisiacs out of her system. _That,_ Ivy knew in the back of her mind, somewhere past the constant, explosive waves of ecstasy crashing against her brain, would take a while.  
  
Nate watched with more than a bit of catharsis, not-so-secretly enjoying the sight with a smile on his face. Seeing not only his abusers, but the architect of his ordeal being paid back like this made him indescribably happy – not to mention, hard. Starfire had joined him a short while ago, and was watching over his shoulder as she hugged him from behind; one of her arms trailing ever lower as she found herself drawn to the tent in his pants. Her fingers trailed over the twitching bulge, drawing out a soft gasp from Nate and a little spurt of pre-cum from his tip. A stain began to grow on the front of his pants, tiny at first, as Starfire played with him through his shorts, just as turned-on as he was by the show Kara and the League were giving them.  
  
The camera continued to pan, this time to a pair of heroes rather than villains. Zatanna sat, legs splayed wide open, in a chair, and Black Canary knelt in front of her. Dinah’s face was, of course, buried between Zatanna’s thighs, and she was dutifully licking and sucking away at the magician’s womanhood. If Zatanna’s face was any indication, Canary was doing an excellent job. Zatanna’s bottom lip quivered as she chewed it, and her eyes were squeezed shut. A bright-pink blush dominated her cheeks, and her hair clung to her forehead in messy strands as her body shook from the pleasure welling inside her. Bright, sparkly magic emanated from her right hand, and a matching glow surrounded the fat, double-ended purple dildo behind Dinah. Both of Canary’s wet, quivering holes were stuffed full by the toy, which pumped restlessly in and out, controlled by Zatanna’s skillful hand.  
  
Nate continued to survey the fairly-chaotic scene, taking special note of all the villainesses who’d contributed to his ordeal as his hand came to rest overtop of Starfire’s, guiding her touch as he moved her to gently stroke his stiff, throbbing manhood through his arousal-soaked pants. He noted that Livewire was nowhere to be found; she had somehow, apparently, escaped punishment. For some reason, that made Nate smile. He leaned back in his seat, tightening his grip on Starfire’s hand and groaning as a particularly strong spurt of pre made it through the fabric of his pants. He watched as Kara returned the camera to herself, chuckling softly at her now-disheveled face. Sweat was beginning to roll down her forehead, and she had clearly reddened since Nate had seen her last. Her breaths came to her in shaky gasps, and audible _squishes_ and _squelches,_ coupled with Harley’s giggles, could be heard coming from just off-camera.  
  
“S-So?” she gasped, the phone in her hand shaking a bit as she spoke. “What- What d-do- _Ahh!_ You think?”  
  
“Looks like you’re keeping busy,” Nate remarked.  
  
“ _Mmf!_ W-We really are,” Kara replied as her breathing grew faster and more ragged. “Th-There’s _aaah,_ a l-lot of w-w-women… here… _Mmmm…_ waiting… t-to see you again…”  
  
She reached off-camera for a moment, and when her hand was back in the frame, she was holding the dildo Zatanna had just been using on Black Canary – still covered in Dinah’s fresh juices, of course. Kara parted her lips and stuck one end in her mouth, moaning loudly as she noisily _slurped_ and _sucked,_ cleaning all of Dinah’s leftover quim from the toy, much to Nate and Starfire’s enjoyment. She stared right into the camera all the while, eyeing Nate through her phone with lusty eyes and a smug grin. She _popped_ the dildo out of her mouth, sighing softly and still quivering as Harley fisted her.  
  
“N-Now, Kori,” she began, her voice shaky with lust. “Y-You and Raven- _Nnnff!_ T-Take good care of h-him for me, okay? _Ooohhh, right there!”_  
  
“I already am…”  
  
Starfire tilted Nate’s camera down just as she fished his stiff manhood out of his wet pants. Nate’s erection sprang free, flinging a strand of pre-cum up to splatter on Starfire’s wrist. She winked at the camera, wrapping her fingers around Nate’s arousal-slick shaft and stroking gently, squeezing even more pre out of him as she went. Kara gasped at the sight of Starfire’s deft hand sliding up and down her boyfriend’s member, coaxing thick, slippery dollops of juice out of him with each move of her wrist. Starfire made sure to pay extra attention to Nate’s tip, letting her thumb run quick circles around his cockhead and dragging it across his winking slit as pre oozed out. Nate simply leaned back, closing his eyes, letting his mouth hang open, and enjoying the handjob Starfire was giving him. He was only jolted from his trance by an increasingly-intense series of yelps and squeals from Kara.  
  
“I-I’m g-g-gl _aaaahh_ d!” she moaned, barely able to keep the camera steady anymore. “I- I’ve g-g _ooohhh_ t t-t-t-o g _ooohhh my GOOODDD! YES!”_  
  
Kara wasn’t able to get any more out. She dropped her phone, which landed with the camera facing directly up at her stretched-out cunt. Harley was pumping her fist in and out like a piston, finger-fucking Kara as quickly as she could as orgasm finally overtook the Kryptonian girl. Kara screamed, spreading her legs wide and giving Nate and Starfire a fantastic view of her pussy as it spasmed, squirting fresh, hot, sticky quim through the air. Much of Kara’s girl-cum splattered on her phone, covering the camera and obscuring the view. A few more moans and sighs were all that came through before the call disconnected – likely because of a stray glob of cum landing square on the “end call” button. Starfire planted a quick kiss on Nate’s warm, red cheek, giggling as she pulled her hand away from his cock.  
  
“There we go,” she whispered to him, bringing her hand to her mouth and giving her sticky fingers a lick. “ _Mmm,_ nice and tasty… Perhaps I should use my mouth?”  
  
“ _Oh,_ yes, please,” Nate groaned, his eyes fluttering open.  
  
“Then let’s move somewhere your… What did Raven say it was called?” Starfire paused for a moment, scratching her head. “Crumbs? Yes! Let us move away from the computer of gaming so your crumbs do not make a mess of its keychains!”  
  
“It’s actually… You know what? Yeah, sure,” Nate replied with a shrug.  
  
Starfire took him by the hand and led him from the computer room into the kitchen. She patted the countertop and he promptly hopped up, sitting on the edge as she took hold of his pants. Starfire wasted no time in liberating Nate of any modesty his lower half may have held, practically ripping his pants from him and tossing them aside. His cock was still just as hard as before, quivering and dripping arousal as Starfire’s soft, warm fingers curled around the shaft. She leaned in close, smiling at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before dropping to her knees.  
  
Finally face-to-face – so to speak – with Nate’s manhood, Starfire was eager to get to work. She gave him a squeeze, causing a hot, thick bead of pre-cum to ooze from his tip. She was ready, and moved in, her tongue darting out to lap up the sweet dollop of arousal.  
  
“ _Mmm,_ just as delicious as- _EEP!”_  
  
Starfire’s sultry, whispered statement was abruptly cut off as Nate’s member suddenly twitched, and a warm rope of pre squirted from his tip, splashing across Starfire’s pinkish-orange cheek. She gasped at the warmth, glancing up with a raised eyebrow at Nate, who simply shrugged and smiled back down sheepishly.  
  
“I see you are _very_ excited to see me,” Starfire remarked. “And friend Small-Nate is too…”  
  
She paused to give the underside of Nate’s shaft a long, wet lick, dragging her tongue up most of his length and stopping at his cockhead. She sealed her lips around his tip and sucked, swirling her tongue around his winking slit all the while. Little squeaks and moans, muffled by Nate’s manhood, emanated from Starfire’s orange-red lips as her mouth filled with fresh pre-cum. After she was satisfied with what she’d sucked out, Starfire pulled back, releasing Nate’s crown with a soft _pop._  
  
“Wonderful!” she sighed dreamily, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of glee and arousal. “But perhaps we should call our new friend ‘Not-So-Small-Nate?’”  
  
Nate’s cock twitched in Starfire’s hand as if to nod in agreement, its warm pulse seemingly responding to her. She giggled and leaned back in, pressing her lips to Nate’s slick head and giving it a quick kiss. Another twitch was her response, much to her amusement. She gave Nate’s tip another kiss, and was rewarded by another spurt of pre – this time splattering all over her lips – and a stronger throb. Starfire licked her lips, her chest beginning to rise and fall in a noticeable rhythm as her breathing picked up. The blush already on her cheeks began to deepen, and now, she simply knelt there, staring at Nate’s pulsing member as he groaned softly and slippery, sweet juice leaked from his tip.  
  
Starfire took one last look at Nate’s face. He seemed fairly composed, though the unmistakable, needy look of anticipation was writ large on his features. He saw on Starfire’s face little more than desire; her lips quivered, her half-lidded, sparkling-green eyes were foggy, unfocused with lust, her cheeks were bright pink, and her breath left her lips in little tufts of visible steam. She clearly couldn’t wait any longer to begin, and so she didn’t wait.  
  
Starfire moved in, parting her lips slightly as she approached her target. Nate shuddered and his cock twitched as he felt Star’s warm breath on his tip. She hovered there for what seemed like forever, though it was more than likely just a few seconds. She sniffed at his tip, moaning softly as the scent of arousal overtook her senses. Her tongue slowly made its way out from between her lips, and she gave Nate’s leaking cock-hole a slow, deliberate lick, making sure to collect every little drop of pre that oozed out.  
  
“ _Ahhh,_ Star,” Nate groaned, leaning back on the counter and easing into his seat a bit more. “That’s good…”  
  
Starfire didn’t give him any sort of verbal response. She simply swallowed the arousal in her mouth and pressed her lips to his cockhead once more. _This_ kiss, however, was different than the last. Star’s last few exploratory kisses had been quick and playful, but this one was something else entirely. She kept her lips firmly pressed against the pinkish-purple head of Nate’s manhood, moaning into it as she closed her eyes and leaned into a long, drawn-out, sensual kiss. Her warm, soft lips gently caressed Nate’s sensitive crown, and sweet, hot juice gushed into her mouth in response. Her tongue went to work before long, sliding up and down and in circles all around Nate’s tip as she slowly moved further and further forward, gradually enveloping more of his tip in her warm, wet mouth.  
  
Star kept a firm grip on Nate’s shaft, peeling his foreskin back while she _slurped_ and slobbered all over his tip. Now, with the tip of his cock fully exposed, Nate closed his eyes, let his head slump back, and groaned, clutching the edge of the counter tightly as he squirted more and more pre-cum into Starfire’s waiting mouth. Her soft moans grew louder and more desperate as she began stroking Nate’s shaft. She squeezed and jerked, coaxing out more and more of his sweet, slippery arousal, which she gladly drank down. Then, in one sudden, quick movement, Starfire lurched forward, grunting softly as she swallowed up most of Nate’s cock. She held still for a few seconds, keeping her thumb and forefinger wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft as he throbbed and twitched in her mouth.  
  
Nate opened his mouth, letting out a shaky moan as he felt himself sink into Starfire’s tight, wet throat. She was incredibly warm, and he could feel her throat reflexively twitching, contracting around his girth. Star adjusted incredibly well to having Nate’s thick manhood lodged in her windpipe – leading Nate to believe that she may just have gotten in a bit of practice since the last time they’d met. She took another look up toward her partner, her lust-clouded eyes gleaming with a bit of mischievous smugness now. With a wink, she began to move.  
  
“ _AH! Mmmf, Star!”_ Nate moaned, inadvertently sliding his hips forward. “So _good!”_  
  
Starfire bobbed her head, quickly falling into a decent rhythm as she _slurped,_ noisily sucking Nate’s cock as she stroked the very base of his shaft, moving her free hand to cradle his full, churning balls. She gently caressed his warm pouch, giving it a few gentle squeezes and tugs as she worked his cock with her throat. Drool began to run down her chin, accompanied by all the excess pre-cum and cock-slime she simply couldn’t swallow before it escaped her lips. The sticky, slimy product of her messy deepthroat session began to drip onto her chest, splattering onto her purple tube-top and running down over her exposed belly. Despite the mess, though, Starfire didn’t let up for a moment. In fact, she doubled her efforts, seemingly spurred on by just how much fluid was leaking from her lips.  
  
After giving Nate’s shaft and balls one last squeeze for good measure, Starfire planted both her hands on his knees and moved further forward, pressing her lips to his pubic mound. He groaned in response, shuddering at the sensation of his entire member being swallowed up by Star’s warm, tight throat. She pulled back, keeping her lips sealed tightly around his girth and sucking until her cheeks hollowed out, staring up at him all the while as if to _challenge_ him not to cum. She moved right back forward when she reached his tip, sliding all the way back down to his base once more. Her tongue slid along the underside of his shaft, flicking back and forth, teasing him further as she moved. She picked up speed with each move she made until, before long, she was fucking her own face on Nate’s cock.  
  
Nate grunted and gasped in time with Starfire’s movements. He clutched the countertop, digging his fingertips in as he fought off his ever-building arousal. He could feel his body tensing up, readying to release once it reached its limit. Starfire was doing everything in her power to push him closer to that limit. Loud, drawn-out _slurps_ sounded from between Nate’s thighs, accompanying every move Star made. Strands of drool and cock slime dangled from her chin, constantly dripping onto her body and onto the floor. Nate could feel his balls tightening, and now, he knew it was only a matter of seconds until he reached his peak. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth, and bucked his hips reflexively as his moment of release finally approached.  
  
Starfire moved forward one last time, swallowing every last inch of Nate’s furiously-throbbing manhood just in time to feel his churning pouch begin to pulse against her spit-soaked chin. She let out a muffled moan, which quickly became little more than a wet gurgle as the first fat, hot gush of pearly-white cum erupted from Nate’s cock and squirted down Star’s throat. She let Nate shoot a few strands straight into her belly, gently suckling on his member as it twitched in her throat, spewing its load all the while. After the first couple of shots, though, Starfire pulled back, freeing Nate’s cock with a wet _plop,_ wrapping both hands around it and stroking eagerly. She opened her mouth, closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue as fresh, sticky ropes of spunk shot from Nate’s cock and arced through the air. Most of his load sprayed all over Starfire’s face, painting her cheeks, her forehead, her lips, and even her closed eyes and hair white with gooey jizz. Some of it squirted into her mouth, though. She held it there, swishing it around with her tongue as Nate’s climax gradually tapered off. Star waited patiently, content to gargle Nate’s cum for a while as her partner’s orgasm finally came to an end.  
  
“ _Ooohhh,_ wow,” Nate gasped, his body finally relaxing. “That was _amazing…”_  
  
Starfire couldn’t give much in the way of response. With her face plastered with Nate’s load and her mouth filled with his thick, bubbly cum, all she could do was close her mouth and, with her cheeks bulging, savor her treat for a few more seconds before finally swallowing it all in one big gulp. She gasped for air once her mouth was empty, her tongue still hanging out a bit as a big smile began to stretch across her lips.  
  
“How wonderful!” Starfire remarked, not bothering to wipe her face off. “You shot _so_ much! I must look like such a mess!”  
  
Nate was about to respond, but he was interrupted by a sudden series of _beeps_ coming from one of Starfire’s green-jeweled bracelets. The gem was flashing red, and a static-scrambled message began to play from the jewelry.  
  
“Titans!” a voice called. “Trouble at the pier! Report!”  
  
Starfire sighed, wiping her eyes and licking her fingers. She gave Nate a bit of a bittersweet smile, shrugged, and turned to leave.  
  
“I am sorry,” she began. “But duty telephones, as they say! Raven will look after you!”  
  
“But, shouldn’t she also-,”  
  
“Won’t you, friend Raven?”  
  
Starfire reached around the corner and pulled Raven into view. The pale, cloaked girl’s face was burning red, and she had a hand stuffed into her leotard – the front of which was conspicuously wet. She quickly tugged her hand free, sputtering and stammering.  
  
“I- W-We, I mean- I should- Of course! Of- Of course I can take care of him!”  
  
“Excellent!” Starfire beamed. “You can partake in the wonderful pastime of friend bonding! Have fun!”  
  
With that, Starfire floated into the air and flew off, her face still a cummy mess and her body still soaked with spit and slime.  
  
“Um, Star?” Raven squeaked, still regaining her composure. “Sh-Shouldn’t you… clean up… first?”  
  
“I… don’t think she heard you,” Nate pointed out.  
  
The two stood in silence for a while. Raven mostly stared at the floor, twiddling her fingers and desperately trying to wipe the obvious stain from the front of her leotard – and occasionally stealing a peek at Nate’s gradually-deflating cock. Finally, Nate spoke up.  
  
“So,” he began, cocking an eyebrow and giving Raven a smug grin as he glanced at the incredibly-conspicuous stain on the front of her leotard. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”  
  
Raven blushed as she looked up at him, her eyes lingering on his lap for just a moment.  
  
“Was it… _that_ obvious?” she asked. Nate nodded in response.  
  
“Anyway,” Nate continued. “What should we do now?”  
  
“Well, maybe you should get cleaned up first,” Raven suggested. “Meet me in my room once you’re… a bit less… _sticky_ …”  
  
\---  
  
Raven let out a shaky sigh as she heard the shower turn off. She knelt on her bed, her cloak wrapped tightly around herself, clutching the fabric to her chest. She swallowed nervously, fingering the soft, purple garment she covered herself with as Nate entered the room with a towel around his waist.  
  
“So, what did you have in mind?” he asked.  
  
Raven simply turned her face away as an intense blush came over her cheeks. She released her grip on her cloak, which fell away from her shoulders and onto the bed, revealing her nude form. Nate’s gaze was immediately drawn to her bare chest. Raven’s plump, round breasts were squished together as she wrapped her arms around her soft midsection as if to attempt to maintain some small bit of modesty. From her dark, stiff nipples, a pair of small, purple gemstone piercings – one in the shape of a heart and the other in the shape of a raven – hung. She knelt with her slightly-chubby thighs squeezed tightly together, though her puffy, flushed sex was still clearly visible to Nate.  
  
Nate dropped his towel and stepped toward the bed. His cock immediately began to rise again, slowly stiffening up and returning to its full length at the sight of Raven’s soft, pale body. Raven’s breath caught in her throat at the sight. She lowered her arms, opening herself up to Nate just a bit as she rested her hands on her thighs. She adjusted her position a bit, spreading her legs just enough to give Nate an unobstructed view of her pussy. She was wet; that much was plainly obvious. Tiny little droplets of arousal – just a few – dribbled down Raven’s puffy lips and disappeared into the bedsheets, where they formed small stains.  
  
Nothing _needed_ to be said. Nate understood perfectly what it was Raven wanted from him. Raven, however, _wanted_ to say it; she simply wouldn’t have felt right otherwise.  
  
“I… I want,” she began, her voice a nervous, quiet whisper. “I want you to… to fuck me… _Please.”_  
  
Nate nodded as he climbed onto the bed. Raven leaned toward Nate, bringing a hand up to hesitantly caress his cheek. Her lips parted slightly, and her body quivered as she slowly inched closer and closer to his face. In the end, though, it was Nate who made the first move.  
  
“ _Mmm! Mmf… Mmmmm…”_  
  
Raven’s surprised squeal turned into a quiet, shy moan as Nate pressed his lips to hers. She pulled her hand from his cheek for a moment, trembling, before putting it back and running her fingers across Nate’s features. Her other arm found its way around his shoulders, pulling him close. Raven’s muffled moans grew louder as she pushed her tongue past Nate’s lips and into his mouth. His tongue met hers, and the two wrestled for dominance over the kiss for a few moments. Nate won out in the end, his tongue gliding over Raven’s, savoring her sweet taste as she gradually found herself being lowered onto the bed. Soon enough, she was on her back, and Nate’s hand was between her legs. He broke the kiss, pulling away from Raven and leaving a thin strand of saliva dangling between them for a few seconds as they both caught their breath.  
  
“T-Touch me,” Raven squeaked, her voice shaky and nervous.  
  
Nate moved his hand to her waiting sex, gasping softly at the warmth he felt. Raven was surprisingly hot, especially so considering how cold her body temperature usually ran. Visible little plumes of steam were already rising from between her thighs, wafting through Nate’s fingers as he moved to caress Raven’s puffy lower lips. He finally made contact, brushing his fingertips against Raven’s quivering, warm womanhood and eliciting a soft yelp from her. She brought a hand to her mouth and nibbled on her finger to stifle herself as Nate’s fingers slowly dragged up and down her smooth, puffy lips.  
  
Raven squeezed her eyes shut tight, whimpering softly as gentle, tingly pleasure began to mount between her thighs. Nate occasionally moved in to kiss and suck her neck, gently nibbling the juncture of her neck and shoulders every so often. His thumb moved up, hovered over Raven’s clit for a second, and then pressed the swollen, pink button, gently rubbing it in a circle.  
  
“ _AAH-MMMF!”_  
  
Raven’s cry of pleasure was stifled as Nate, once again, moved in for a kiss. Raven wrapped both arms around him this time, clutching him tight as he toyed with her most sensitive spot. His fingers danced across the slick, hot surface of her pussy, doing little more than toying with her mound and teasing her clit for what seemed to Raven like the longest time. Before too long, though, Nate once again moved things forward. He pushed his tongue into Raven’s mouth, effectively silencing her as he pressed a single finger into her tight, wet opening.  
  
“ _HHHMMMFFF!”_  
  
He could feel Raven clench around his finger as he penetrated her. She let out a drawn-out squeal, shuddering in equal parts apprehension and delight as Nate slowly, gently pushed into her. Then, just as suddenly as he’d pushed his finger in, Nate curled his digit and brushed his fingertip along the roof of Raven’s tunnel, sending a jolt up her spine and causing her body to tense up. She squeezed Nate, beginning to dig her nails into his back as he teased her G-spot, gently flicking his finger back and forth along that vulnerable little spot inside her.  
  
“Hey,” Nate gasped as Raven squirmed beneath him. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask…”  
  
Raven pulled Nate’s hand away from her pussy, held him tight, and rolled over. Once she was on top of him, she straddled his waist and went in for another kiss. She moaned softly as she began to grind against him, sliding her slick, warm lips along his firm shaft. She pulled away from him, red-faced, dotted with sweat, and gasping, and straightened up. Raven sat on top of Nate, keeping his cock pressed against her pubic mound, and reached a hand down to tease him as he continued to speak.  
  
“You mentioned the other day,” Nate continued, groaning softly as Raven’s fingers brushed along his shaft. “It wasn’t safe for us to have sex… Why was that?”  
  
Raven’s cheeks grew a bit redder. She sighed softly as an apprehensive look came over her face. She didn’t stop caressing Nate’s manhood, her fingertips still gently sliding around his cockhead, smearing his pre-cum all over as she gave him her answer.  
  
“There’s… it’s difficult to explain,” she began. “There’s another… another _part_ of me… One that I never let out… Or, at least, I _try_ not to…”  
  
Nate raised an eyebrow, clearly interested.  
  
“So, you’re saying you can, like, transform?”  
  
“Not at will,” Raven explained. “It only comes out when I lose control of myself… It happened once, a while ago… I was with my boyfriend… and… well… I… got a little bit rough with him…”  
  
She turned her head, blushing intensely. She ran her fingertip in a slow circle around Nate’s slit as fresh pre bubbled out. He simply groaned in response, a sly grin beginning to form on his face.  
  
“Oh, wow… that… is hot as _hell!”_  
  
Nate’s face lit up as Raven stared down at him, confused.  
  
“What?” she asked. “You’re… not _terrified?”_  
  
“Why _would_ I be!?” Nate scoffed. “I think it’s amazing that you can do that! Do you think you could show me?”  
  
“I… I don’t know,” Raven muttered. “Like I said, I can’t really control it, and… Are you _sure_ you want to see?”  
  
“Positive!” Nate confirmed, nodding eagerly.  
  
“Well… alright,” Raven replied, her agreement tempered with apprehension. “If you’re _sure,_ let’s get started…”  
  
Raven pressed her hands to Nate’s chest and leaned in for another kiss, lifting her waist as she did. Her lips met his and she closed her eyes, moaning against him as her wet, warm cunny slid up along Nate’s twitching, stiff member until his tip was pressed against her opening. Raven pulled back for just a moment to confirm that Nate was ready.  
  
“I want to make absolutely sure,” she began. “Are you _positive_ you want to see this?”  
  
Nate nodded, running his hands gently over Raven’s cool, pale skin and gripping her waist.  
  
“I’m sure,” he confirmed.  
  
“In that case…”  
  
Raven drew in a deep, shaky breath, looked Nate in the eyes, bit her lip, and dropped her hips. She squeezed her eyes shut, squealing as she was suddenly filled by every last inch of Nate’s thick cock. She bottomed out with a _slap_ as she came down on top of him. Raven gasped sharply, letting out her breath and holding her position, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of Nate’s girth stretching her pussy. She could feel her lower lips twitching and her inner walls rhythmically pulsing around him; it felt _good,_ and she was sure he could feel it too.  
  
“If you want this,” Raven said, leaning in close to Nate. “You’ll have to take charge… and _fuck_ me.”  
  
Nate’s grin widened and he gave Raven little more than a quick nod as he tightened his grip on her and rolled over. She yelped when Nate pinned her to the bed, but quickly found herself effectively mute thanks to him locking lips with her again and pushing his tongue into her mouth. Raven’s eyelids fluttered closed, and she reached up to caress Nate’s cheek as he began.  
  
Raven let out a squeak the first time Nate pushed his cock into her. It felt amazing, in a word; the way his hips _slapped_ against her, the feeling of his balls coming to rest between her thighs, the warmth of him gently throbbing inside of her. Everything was, as far as she was concerned, fantastic – and it only got better for her. Nate began to thrust, not wanting to waste a moment. He started with a slow rhythm, moaning against Raven as he moved in and out of her warm wetness, gradually picking up speed. Raven’s muffled little squeaks and gasps grew in intensity as well, and she clung tightly to Nate as he began to fuck her in earnest. The bedroom soon filled with wet _slaps,_ the creaking of the bed, and the pair’s gasps and noisy, wet kisses.  
  
It had only been a few minutes, but Raven was already on the edge. She had to pull away from Nate, breaking their kiss so she could gasp for air, red-faced with her eyes closed as he rocked her bed. With her lips parted slightly, the only sounds Raven could manage were squeals and whimpers brought on by the mounting ecstasy within her. Nate let out soft groans as Raven’s inner walls gently squeezed him – and he noted the increasing intensity of Raven’s little spasms as well. He sped his thrusts in response to Raven’s clear signs of nearing her limit, planting his hands on the bed and pushed himself into a kneeling position between her legs for a bit more leverage. Raven lifted her legs in response, allowing Nate to grab her thighs as he drilled her.  
  
The increased intensity was too much for Raven to bear. With a drawn-out whine, she came, tensing up and gripping her sheets as tightly as she could as pleasure overtook her. Her womanhood clamped down on Nate, squeezing him tight as he continued to fuck her even as a wet, sticky spurt of quim squirted onto his abdomen. Raven gasped sharply, then let out a soft moan, shivering in orgasmic bliss. As she rode her climax out, however, she realized something; Nate was speeding up.  
  
Nate’s movements grew rougher and rougher, and he sped his thrusts while Raven came. Wet, sticky _slaps_ and _squelches_ soon drowned out Raven’s moans and squeals as Nate fell into a fast, hard rhythm. Raven tightened her grip on her bed sheets, still writhing in ever-building, electrifying pleasure under Nate’s assault. She felt like she was going to cum again, and tried to tell Nate, but all she could get out was a wordless groan. She kept her eyes closed tight, still shuddering with her muscles tensed as her partner rammed into her over and over and over again. Nate’s increased tempo drove Raven right over the edge again.  
  
“ _Ah! Mmmfff!”_  
  
Raven’s sharp gasp was followed immediately by a muffled, ecstatic cry. She bit her lip hard to stifle herself as she came again. Nate, feeling Raven tighten up again, leaned in and pushed his lips to hers again. She responded by sliding her tongue into his mouth, moaning into him as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Nate picked up his pace again, finally nearing his own limit just as he reached his top speed. Muffled grunts and moans, ever-growing in intensity and thick with lust, were the only warning Raven got before Nate came.  
  
The first shot was what surprised Raven the most. Hot and sticky, Nate’s cum blasted into her deepest reaches, firing out in a thick, creamy, white rope. That, as it turned out, was enough to make Raven scream. She cried out against Nate, who shuddered and groaned, his eyes closed as he began grinding against her, desperately rolling his hips to squirt his load as deeply into her as he could manage. Shot after sticky shot, fat, warm wads of spunk erupted into Raven, causing her to writhe in ecstasy as another climax overtook her. She dug her nails into Nate’s back, holding tightly to him as her world turned white, her senses overloaded by the raw pleasure flooding into her.  
  
Nate only broke his kiss with Raven once he was certain he’d fired every last drop of his load into her waiting womb. His cock still twitched as he gasped for air and gradually withdrew from Raven, inch by inch.  
  
“S-Sorry,” Nate groaned, slowly opening his eyes. “I was h-hoping… I could last longer… But we can try again… in… a… minute… Oh, _wow…”_  
  
Nate’s first sight upon opening his eyes was a bit of a surprising one. Raven had changed; her hair was now snow-white, her skin was bright-red, and – perhaps most shocking to Nate – she now had four glowing, yellow eyes. A wicked grin was plastered on her face, and before Nate could get a word in, she rolled him over and straddled his waist, keeping his still-hard cock planted firmly inside her.  
  
“ _Mmm,_ nice and warm,” Raven purred, her voice practically a growl. “How much more can you give me?”  
  
“I- _Oof!”_  
  
Raven didn’t bother waiting for Nate to respond. Instead, she lifted her waist and dropped her hips, coming down on Nate with a loud, wet _squelch._ Fresh cum bubbled out of her cunt, oozing out around Nate’s cock. Raven stayed there for a moment, grinding on Nate, savoring the warmth of the load he’d just shot into her before getting started. Nate could only gasp as Raven started bouncing on him, riding his cock with such a sudden, intense ferocity that he was both thrilled and just a bit frightened at the same time. The look on Raven’s face was one of unbridled lust with little concern for anything else. Nate had seen _plenty_ of that same look during his captivity at the hands of the Gotham City Sirens, and he wasn’t particularly thrilled at what it could mean. Still, though, this was turning out to be what was likely a very rare experience, so he swallowed nervously, placed his hands on Raven’s soft, surprisingly warm thighs, and let her ride him.  
  
“ _Wow,_ you’re hot!” Nate remarked. “I- I mean, you’re _warm!_ Well, y-you’re _hot,_ too, but- Oh, fuck it! This is just great!”  
  
“Nate,” Raven growled between moans and grunts, now much more vocal than she’d been before. “Shut the _fuck_ up and give me your cum!”  
  
She leaned forward, pressing her hands to Nate’s chest and digging her nails into his skin as she brought her face close to his and licked his cheek. She pulled back with a smug grin plastered on her face, a look which never really seemed to vanish, even through her clearly-overwhelming mask of arousal. She rolled her hips as fast and as hard as she could manage, and before long, Nate found that he simply couldn’t hold back. Raven’s pussy was _far_ warmer now than it was just moments ago, and it seemed to rhythmically tighten around him as if it were trying to milk him – almost like it had a mind of its own. Maybe it _did –_ or, maybe Raven was simply flexing and Nate had underestimated her strength. Whatever the case, Nate found himself compelled to unload again.  
  
“ _A-Aaahhh,_ R-Raven, I’m… I’m- _Oohhh,_ I can’t hold it! Slow down!” Nate gasped.  
  
Raven simply shook her head, continuing to ride him as hard and as fast as she could manage. With a groan, Nate closed his eyes and surrendered to his pleasure. He bucked his hips, thrusting up into Raven as the newly-demonic girl moaned in response to his fresh, hot cumshots squirting into her. She quickened her rhythm, bouncing up and down with more tenacity, more desperation now that she’d coaxed a load out of Nate, who could do little more than lie beneath her as he rode his climax out. But when it finally tapered off, Nate realized that Raven hadn’t slowed down in the slightest. He looked up at her and found that her expression had changed. Her eyes – all four of them – were half-lidded, clearly clouded with lust, and her mouth hung open while her tongue – which, to Nate, looked a bit longer and more… _pointy_ than before – hung out.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! YES!”_ Raven grunted. “More! _More! MORE!”_  
  
“ _Ooohhh, fuck,”_ Nate muttered.  
  
Raven continued thrusting on top of him for only a few more seconds until he came again. Bouncing wildly as roughly as she could, Raven let out a long, needy moan as Nate grunted, gritting his teeth as, once again, he involuntarily thrust upwards into Raven, filling her with even more cum. He gasped and groaned, panting as Raven continued to fuck herself on him without any regard for his stamina – or well-being, for that matter.  
  
“ _Aaahhh, fuck,”_ Nate groaned. “Th-This is… _GREAT…_ but… c-can we sl _oooohhh-_ slow down?”  
  
“ _MORE!”_ was all Raven had to say. “ _MORE, MORE, MORE! I’LL MAKE YOU SQUIRT UNTIL YOU’RE DRY!”_  
  
Nate watched through half-open eyes as Raven’s hand began to glow with dark energy. He let out a startled gasp when, at the same time, he felt some unseen force surround his balls and squeeze. He groaned at the sensation, reflexively rolling his hips in time with Raven’s magic as she massaged his pouch with it. After only a few seconds, she gave him another squeeze, this one _much_ more firm than the first. Nate gasped, opening his eyes wide as he felt Raven’s power _inside_ his balls. He managed another weak grunt, then bucked his hips as an immense amount of jizz erupted into Raven. Nate’s cock spewed out his entire load all at once as Raven forced him to empty his balls with her magic. Once his short, intense climax was over, Nate went nearly limp, lying on his back as Raven continued to ride him.  
  
“ _I. WANT. MORE!”_ Raven babbled as drool ran down her chin. _“FILL ME! GIVE ME YOUR CUM! I WANT IT ALL!”_  
  
“I… I can barely- _OOOHHH!”_  
  
Nate was interrupted by the feeling of more of Raven’s magic. This time, she directed it _into_ his cock, pushing some sort of dark, incorporeal form down his hole and into his urethra. She worked it in and out as quickly as she could, pumping Nate’s cock-hole with her dark powers. Nate heard a ringing in his ears, and his mouth opened in a soundless moan as, once again, orgasm overtook him. He could _feel_ himself cumming – that much was unmistakable – but he could also tell that there was definitely nothing coming out. Raven’s magic was stopping up his shaft, keeping him from shooting any of his spunk out. Through her blissful, lustful expression, Raven managed a sly smile, and Nate realized that she was simply teasing him. He felt a familiar pressure on his balls, this time a consistent one, and came again – and again, and _again,_ and _again._  
  
“Let’s see how _big_ we can make your next load,” Raven cackled, decidedly pleased with herself as she forced Nate to experience ruined orgasm after ruined orgasm.  
  
Nate could only manage a few weak, hoarse moans as, wracked by the constant ecstasy brought on by consecutive dry orgasms, he began to lose consciousness.  
  
“ _Awww,_ don’t tell me you’re giving up!” Raven teased. “We’ve still got _so_ much fun to have – whether or not you’re awake for it!”  
  
The last thing Nate saw before passing out was Raven, still bouncing wildly on his swelling, pulsing cock, leaning in to lick his face again. As the weight of his eyelids became too much and his vision slowly faded to black, he heard a drawn-out, shrill squeal, and felt a few hot, sticky spurts of what he knew to be Raven’s girl-cum splatter across his chest.  
  
\---  
  
“Friend Raven! Friend Nate!” Starfire called, gently rapping on Raven’s door. “I have returned from the emergency call!”  
  
She stepped into Raven’s room with a warm smile on her face.  
  
“I hope everything is-,”  
  
Starfire’s jaw dropped when she saw the state of Raven’s room. Cum – sticky, pearly-white puddles from Nate and cloudier-white fluid from Raven was _everywhere;_ all over the bedsheets, on the wall, on the bookshelves, practically covering the floor, on the ceiling, _everywhere._  
  
 _How did they manage to get it on the ceiling?_ Starfire wondered.  
  
Raven was hunched over on the bed, her face buried in Nate’s lap. His chest and much of his lower body were covered in his own spunk, and Raven was currently gagging on his cock – around which was a band of dark energy, keeping it hard. Nate held tightly to Raven’s head, and thrust wildly into her throat in time with her own movements. His teeth were gritted, and sweat rolled down his brow as he grunted and gasped, almost angrily fucking Raven’s throat. With one last, strained groan, Nate buried himself to his hilt in Raven’s throat. Starfire watched as Raven’s cheeks bulged and her throat swelled as Nate pumped a fresh load down her gullet. His body tensed, he closed his eyes, and he released Raven’s head as he rode out his climax, letting his hands fall limp at his sides. His balls, constantly pulsing and tightening as he came, were surrounded by the same magic encircling his aching manhood. Starfire could _hear_ Nate’s cumshots forcefully firing into Raven’s throat, _splat, splat, splat,_ followed by loud _gulps_ from Raven as she swallowed each and every drop.  
  
Raven wasn’t about to let Nate off _that_ easily, though. Planting her hands firmly on his thighs, she began to bob her head, picking up speed until she was effectively fucking her own face – rather enthusiastically – on Nate’s member. The magic around Nate’s pouch fluctuated, squeezing his nearly-drained orbs and forcing out a steady stream of spunk as Raven sucked. She promptly gulped it all down, noisily _slurping_ as she sucked it straight from the source. Nate lay nearly completely still, twitching occasionally as his drawn-out climax went on and on. Starfire watched, awestruck, as Raven simply kept sucking, not letting up for a moment.  
  
She watched the pair for nearly another minute, during which time Nate didn’t stop cumming for even a second. Raven’s cheeks were hollow, and her lips clung to Nate’s girth as she sucked and sucked and sucked, milking him absolutely dry until she was _certain_ he couldn’t possibly physically produce any more cum. Finally, Raven pulled away from Nate, freeing his shaft from her mouth with a wet _pop._  
  
Nate let out a relieved sigh, letting his head flop onto the bed, where he began falling unconscious almost immediately. Raven ran a hand through her messy hair, which had begun changing from white back to its normal shade of purple. Her skin faded back to its normal, grayish, pale shade, and her extra eyes disappeared while her remaining two shifted back into their original violet hue. With a contented sigh and with a smile on her face, she lay down next to Nate and snuggled up close to him, resting her hand on his sticky chest and closing her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep as well, a peaceful, calm expression gracing her features as her breathing fell into the same gentle rhythm as Nate’s. Starfire smiled softly and backed out of the room.  
  
“It looks like you two had a _very_ good time,” she whispered happily.  
  
She hurried to the computer room and sat down, promptly initiating a video call with Supergirl.  
  
“Friend Kara!” Starfire began. “It is good to see you! I was wondering…”  
  
One of Starfire’s hands traced a path down her exposed midsection, across her skirt, and between her thighs.  
  
“Would you like some help to deal with the Sirens?”


End file.
